gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RMS-014G Octape Kai
The RMS-014G Octape Kai is a mass production general-purpose ground mobile suit. The unit is featured in the series After War Gundam X. Technology & Combat Characteristics The RMS-014 Octape is a mass production general purpose mobile suit, developed by the Space Revolutionary Army (SRA) for space combat. The Octape's overall performance surpasses that of the RMS-006 Jenice and the RMS-009 Septem. With its large thrusters, the Octape is able to achieve greater mobility than both the Jenice or Septem. The RMS-014G Octape Kai is the ground combat variant of the original space use Octape. The Octape Kai is identical to the original Octape visually aside from a different color scheme, however the Octape Kai's parts and systems are modified for combat under gravity. Moreover, the Octape Kai can hover over ground much like the RMS-009G Septem Kai. The Octape Kai's primary weapon is its beam rifle which possesses greater firepower and penetration capability than most physical based weaponry. For close quarters combat the Octape Kai is armed with a beam saber, which is stored on the mobile suit's main body. For additional firepower, the Octape Kai also mounts two 50mm gatling cannon on the sides of the unit's chest. The Octape Kai can optionally be equipped with a 100mm machine gun which fires physical rounds and possesses less power than the Octape Kai's beam rifle. Additionally, for heavier firepower the Octape Kai can be armed with a giant bazooka, which is commonly used by the Septem. Armaments ;*50mm Gatling Cannon :The Octape Kai features two gatling cannons each mounted on the side of the mobile suit' chest. These rapid fire weapons fire physical rounds and possess low firepower. However, despite being outclassed by the Octape Kai's other range armaments in firepower, the gatling cannon is ideal for shooting down small, fast moving, lightly armored targets such as missiles or small vehicles. ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is the standard close-combat weapon for a lot of mobile suits. It generates a blade-shaped beam to melt and cut through enemy's armor. The Octape Kai's beam saber is stored on the suit's main body. ;*100mm Machine Gun :The 100mm machine gun is one of the Octape Kai's optional weapons. It fires physical rounds at a rapid rate and possesses enough firepower to destroy lightly armored mobile suits with ease. ;*Beam Rifle :The Octape Kai's primary weapon is its beam rifle. The beam rifle is a range armament that fires particle beams at a moderate rate. These fired particle beams can penetrate through most materials or metals that have not been treated with proper counter-measures. ;*Giant Bazooka :The giant bazooka is one of the Octape Kai's optional weapons. The giant bazooka can be equipped when the situation calls for heavier fire power. This bazooka functions like a standard bazooka and fires physical rounds. History The RMS-014 Octape was created by the Space Revolutionary Army (SRA) sometime prior to A.W. 0001, most likely during the later stages of the 7th Space War. The RMS-014G Octape Kai was the ground combat variant of the original Octape and was deployed on Earth by the SRA during the 7th Space War. Like the original Octape, the Octape Kai featured greater performance than both its RMS-006G Jenice Kai and RMS-009G Septem Kai counterparts. Despite having superior performance than both the Jenice Kai and Septem Kai, the Octape Kai never fully phased out the two older models of the SRA during the war. After the cataclysmic war, a number of Octape Kai mobile suits survived and found their way in to the hands of various factions. A number of these Octape Kais were claimed by Vultures. Many of these acquired Octape Kais were customized in various ways by different factions and people. The Octape Kai was mainly operated by Vultures in A.W. 0015, one notable operator of the Octape Kai was Grits Joe's mobile suit team. It is unknown if the SRA operated any Octape Kais in A.W. 0015. Gallery Image:Rms-009-giantbazooka.jpg|Giant Bazooka Image:Rms-006-machinegun.jpg|100mm Machine Gun Image:Rms-014-beamrifle.jpg|Beam Rifle octapekai-Fb8NKON.png|Shooting machine gun Trivia *The name Octape is derived from combination of the 10th and 4th month, October and April. *It's model number is analog to its Universal Century counterpart MS-14G Gelgoog Ground Type. External links * RMS-014G Octape Kai on MAHQ